


i'll share this love i find with everyone

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy!Wade, M/M, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Peter decides it's time to tell MJ and Ned about his relationship with Wade.





	i'll share this love i find with everyone

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! been like more days than usual since my last update for this series oops. i'm actually motivated to update this though, because i'm pretty invested in something that has a lot of personal meaning/significance. 
> 
> also i like nvr made it clear i think, but in this fic i used spider-man: homecoming for charas, like they're all aged up but Pete's friends are MJ and Ned, because that's really the only spider-man movie i watched and remember.

"I wanna tell Ned and MJ about us," Peter states. 

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

"Yeah? I can anticipate possible questions. So we'll just need to like come up with the answers ourselves, or go online." Wade agrees readily and they busy themselves for the next half hour or so with brainstorming probable questions and finding the answers. 

They decide to bring them around to Wade's for dinner before telling them. So they'll bake cookies and they'll make pizza and they'll strategically leave some colouring books and children's books on the table. And they'll play it by ear from there.

~

"Hey Wade?" Peter turns around in bed to face Wade. "What if they _don't_ support our relationship? Or they think it's disgusting?"

"Then even if you've known them since high school, they weren't the best of friends, and you can find new ones, better ones." 

"Okay," Peter exhales quietly. He turns back around and scoots farther into Wade's arms. 

"But don't think about that too much, sweetie. I'm sure it'll be fine. Good night, baby boy." Wade presses a kiss to the crown of Peter's head. 

~

They come over on a Friday. Ned and MJ both arrive as Peter and Wade are taking the pizzas out and putting the trays of cookies in. 

The dinner part is just dinner. They eat their pizza slices and Wade brings out the trays of cookies. They eat most of that too, and Wade wraps up the rest of the food for another time. MJ notices the pile of colouring books and childrens' books and pulls it closer to her, examining the different titles. 

"You got a kid you're not telling us about, Wade? Is that why you brought us here?" Wade and Peter share a glance, Peter a bit uncertain and Wade reassuring. He takes Peter's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. 

"Sort of," Wade answers. 

"I'm a little and he's my Daddy," Peter mumbles at the same time. 

"I'm sorry, what? You guys spoke over each other," MJ

"I'malittleandhe'smyDaddy," Peter says louder. Ned and MJ take a few moments to process that statement and untangle the words. 

"Okay yeah sorry," Ned starts. "What exactly does that mean?" 

"It means I age regress and behave like a little kid and Wade just takes care of me. It's not pedophilia or anything because it doesn't involve relationships with actual minors or sexual or romantic attraction to minors," Peter clarifies. 

"Because I'm ace," Wade interjects helpfully. 

"Yeah, because Wade's ace and also because that's pedophilia and none of us are pedophiles. I hope." 

"What kind of little kid things do you do? How young do you get?" 

"Honestly I don't know. Maybe four or five? I get really easily excited over things like going to the zoo or museum and stuff, or cute things. I like colouring and playing pretend and reading stories. I sometimes suck my thumb." 

"D'you still like legos?" 

"Legos?!" Peter gasps excitedly. He takes an unaffected stance almost immediately, shifting his weight awkwardly. "I mean, yeah, legos are pretty cool, I guess." Wade feels his smile threatening to jump off his face. Peter's just the most precious person ever! And Wade is the luckiest, most likely. He looks at Peter again. Yup. He definitely is the luckiest. Ned's nodding slowly, considering, and Wade almost sees the gears turning in his head. Wade can just tell he's cooking up something good, and he _knows_ Peter's found some good friends in high school.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for like formatting and choppiness issues! and also the brevity! if u hv any ways u think it cld be improved, feel free to share. 
> 
> fics u can defo expect in the future of this series:  
> \- little!Peter's interactions with MJ and Ned  
> \- halloween things  
> that's all i'm disclosing. the rest is a surprise (: heeheehee
> 
> shout out to crockzilla, who helped me a lil w this! and got the gears in _my_ brain turning.


End file.
